Unexpected
by SpencerRied
Summary: branch from The Tribe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters.

A branch out from "The Tribe". This is the first time I am writing friction so please pardon me if it is not well written. If you think it is really bad please don't be to harsh on your review…just indicate not good or bad then I wont write anymore. Thanks!

Prologue

**Quote from the show**

"**Sean**: Don't profile me Aaron."

Sean turn around and walks towards the elevator. Reid walk out of the bullpen with his mind occupied and collided with Sean.

Reid: Opps! Sorry

Sean: It's ok.

(_looking at one another! They spoke at the same time_)

Reid: Hey Sean what are you doing here?

Sean: Hey Spence what are you doing here?

Reid: I am with the BAU and my office is here.

Sean: Oh ya. I am here looking for my brother.

Reid: Brother? Who is it?

Sean: Special Agent Aaron Hotch.

Reid: What???? (_face turn pale_) He is my boss.

(_whispering_) You have told him?

Sean: Ya. I just did.

"_Hotch is going to kill me if he knows that I encouraged Sean. The team knew that Hotch is really proud of his brother getting into law school. Reid wonder what he will do to him if he knew that he had advice Sean to purse what he want." _

(_Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Elle and Garcia are looking at them_)

Sean: I've got to go, come to the restaurant when you free. I will cook your favorites. See ya.

(_Sean went off into the elevator_)

Reid could feel 5 pairs of eyes looking at him _(especially Hotch)_ and while he is debating to walk back to his own desk and answer all their queries or went back to the bullpen for more coffee to escape interrogation, Gideon came down from the office and call for the team to be in the conference room immediately. This is the first time he felt so relieved to have a case.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters.

I don't know if Reid and Sean know each other. It is not mentioned in the show, I just make this up since its friction!

**Chapter 1**

Gideon started to brief the team about the new case. The local police of Las Vegas found 4 bodies in the last six months dump at different riverside in the city. All victims were children, female, age 5 years old. All victims were taken away during their stay in the nursery as they were found missing only when parents came at the end of the day to fetch them home.

**Elle:** Were the victims raped or is there any sign of sexual assaults?

**Gideon:** Nope and no other physical signs of assaults either.

**Reid:** How did they die?

**Gideon:** All 4 were drowned.

At this moment, Gideon's phone rings and after he hung up he informed the team that plane is ready and they need to leave now. We can do some initial profiling on the plane.

_(Hotch was listening to their conversation as he wants to get hold of Reid once they are done to know more about his friendship with Sean)_

**Morgan:** Could it be one of the stuff in the nursery?

**Gideon:** Not possible as there are witnesses to prove that none of the staff left the nursery

**Reid:** There are traces of sleeping pills found in the victims' stomach.

**Elle:** So it meant that they are all drowned after taking the sleeping pills.

**Morgan:** The victims could have know the unsub in order to leave with him without causing any commotion.

**Reid:** And he would have drug the food that he feed them with.

**Gideon: **I think that's all we can gather at this moment, we can finalize the profile after we get more information form the local police.

Gideon and Reid got up and move towards the seats at the far end to have a game of chess when Hotch called up to Reid to take the seat in front of him. Reid heart sunken when he heard Hotch as he knew there is no escape and Hotch will know how he encouraged Sean. As Reid moves over, he was thinking "_it wasn't entirely my idea I did seek his advice as well_"

So what do you think? I know it's a bit short but I am still trying to get use to writing friction as it is my very first time. Hope you all will like it. Please advice so that I can improve in my writing. If you all have any ideas on the continuation of the story, feel free to voice out. Btw, I don't stay in states so don't blame me if I make mistakes on the places. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters.

**Chapter 2**

As Reid took the seat, Hotch went straight to the point and ask him how he knew Sean and long did they knew each other.

(_the rest of the team were all looking at both of them eager to know the details. Even though Gideon was reading the casefile, he was listening)_

Reid smile shyly, a bit embarrassed as he recalled how they met. He met Sean at Las Vegas when he was twenty and doing his 3rd doctorate. Sean was twenty-one then. They met at a very old bookshop where there are a lot of good books which are no longer published. Reid was browsing around and found a book which he had been looking for a long time. He was so excited and was about to make payment for it when he realized that he had forgotten to bring his wallet. He wanted that book so desperately and there is only one copy left, he have classes the whole day tomorrow so the earliest he can come back to get the book would be the day after and he was worried that the book will be sold out by then.

Finally he made the decision and walks up to the shop owner and asks if he can reserve the book for him till the day after. The shop owner was an old man with a very weird temperament. Rather then just reject Reid directly he was practically scolding him, telling him that he don't provide such service and that he is only doing a small business and who is going to help him sell the book if he don't come back for it. He is also making a lot of insulting remarks at Reid. Although there were only a few people in the shop, Reid's face turn red with embarrassed as everyone was looking at him cause the owner was shouting at the top of his voice.

Reid was in a fix position, not know what to do. While he was still deciding what to do he heard a voice shouting behind him, "_hey, watch what you are saying. He can sue you for making insulting remarks and make you pay him a huge some of money as compensation that you might need to sell off your shop to pay him_". The old man was very upset but just grumps softly and went back to his work.

As Reid was so eager to get out of the shop he just turned around and quickly thanks the guy who helps him out of the situation and run out of the shop. A few moments later he heard the same voice calling out from behind. "_Hey, wait_". Reid turned around and it was indeed the same guy in the shop. He handed Reid a bag and said "_You left this behind_". Reid was puzzled as he don't recalled that it belong to him. The guy seems to understand what he was thinking, "_This is the book that you wanted to get."_

"_But I don't have any money to pay you back now."_

"_It's ok, it doesn't cost much."_

"_No, I can't accept it. We don't even know each other"_

The guyextendedhis hand,_ "My name is Sean Hotch."_, you can call me Sean Reid hesitated for a while and extended his hand as well, "_Spencer Reid"_ and you can call me Spencer _"But I still can't accept the book, why don't you keep the book first and we can arrange to meet up so that I can pay you back."_

Reid and Sean met two days later at Sean's hotel as he was at Las Vegas for a short vacation. After Reid paid Sean back and got the book, he took him around since he don't have any classes that day and he wanted to thank him for helping him out in the shop. At the end of the day, they seem to be like friends who have known each other for a lifetime. Reid was amazed as he was never good with people but Sean just makes him feel comfortable. It could probably be that he don't react like others did when they realized that he is a genius and they also found out that Sean was only a year older then him. Sean had told him that he took a few days off from school as something happened at home and that he has a brother who is a lawyer. Since then, they met up everyday, sometimes just for dinner when Reid has classes. After Sean left, they still keep in contact through emails, call and online messaging. Sean was always acting like a big brother and every time when Reid complains he will highlight the fact that one year still makes a difference. But in truth Reid was happy to have a big brother to care for him as he doesn't have any friends that he can confine in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So you guys have known each other for nearly five years? But I never heard Sean mentioned that he had a genius friend.", _said Hotch

"_Well I won't be able to answer that", _Reid replied

"_So you guys talk about everything?"_

"_Yup, we have a lot of similar interest and both of us love Star Trek"_

"_So did you know that he is quitting school to become a cook?"_

"_Err………….."_

To be continued.

Well hope you guys like it. Do I sound long winded? Please R&R and let me know what you think. I will continue writing if you like the friction and thanks to those who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters.

Hope u guys like this chap.

**Chapter 3**

"_So you do know about it."_

"_Ya, Sean has been thinking about it for a quite some time. It really took him a lot of courage to make this decision and………._ Before Reid could continue, Hotch interrupted him, _"Being a chef is not going to bring him anywhere. The right thing for him now is to go to law school and graduate to be a lawyer. He has all the merits to be a good lawyer and he will definitely do well and have good prospects."_

"_But that's not what he wants. All he wants is to open a restaurant and cook for those who loves his cooking and……." _

"_NO WAY am I going to approve this. He just lost his direction and as his brother I need to bring him back to the right path so that he wouldn't regret it in the future. Besides it is in our genes to be a lawyer since our grandfather's time. He just hadn't been the same since our mother pass away years ago."_

"_But it's his life, he should make his own decision and I believe he will not regret it." _Reid started raising his voice when he speaks and the rest of the team were shock as he was always soft spoken and no one ever seem him lost his temper no matter how badly he was treated.

"_REID, are you part of this? Did you tell Sean to just ignore his family and go ahead to be a chef?"_

"_I only ask him to take control of his life, but it was after seeking your advice that I was sure that he should go ahead and purse his goal."_

"_WHAT? When the hell did I say that?"_

"_When we were on the plane back from the New York case few months ago I ask you that if one should go ahead and purse their own dream not knowing if they will succeed and knowing everyone around him will definitely disapprove his decision and you told me that one should live for ourselves and not others so that we would not have regrets no matter what's the outcome."_

"_But I didn't know it was SEAN. I wouldn't have……."_

"_What's the difference?" Reid cut him off. "I think that's enough, just because you are his older brother doesn't mean that you can control his life. Sean is a smart person and he can take good care of himself more than you give credits to him._

With that Reid went off to the furthest seat from Hotch and closing his eyes to ignore his surrounding leaving Hotch faming with anger.

The rest of the team glanced at each other knowing that it is going to be a hard time from now on.

The case took them a week to catch the unsub, who was a temporary baby sitter for the four victims. She baby sit the victims whenever the parents went for business trips or when they wish to spend time alone thus the victims were very close to her. The local police were unable to discover this link is because she had used a different name with each of the victims' family.

And like the rest of the team had expected, this week seems to pass like a month as Hotch and Reid ignore each other totally other than anything that is related to the case. Beside asking and answering questions related to the case they don't talk at all and they no longer have meals together as a team as only one of them will be present each time.

Finally it's time for them leave and fly back to Quantico. Gideon couldn't stand this anymore and the moment the plane took off, he pull the whole team together and tell both of them that they need to iron things out as they can't work while having team members bearing grudge against each other.

"_This is my family matter, he shouldn't be interfering."_

"_NO, this is Sean's life and he should be the one making decision and not you. Beside he really cooks very well and with the chef his is learning from he will definitely fulfill his dream"._

"_This is insane. So what if he really opens a restaurant? How far can it bring him to? Being a lawyer he will have a bright future, earn a good reputation and of course a more comfortable live."_

"_But he wouldn't be happy."_

"_Ha, what do you know about happiness, you are just a kid yourself, don't even know what is reality and real life and……………"_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH! You are too much, you don't have any rights to say that about me". _

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and also thanks for your encouragement. Please continue to R&R and lastly HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters.

Here's another Chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Two hours later they reached the airport and Reid was the first one to leave the plane as he doesn't want them to notice that his eyes were red due to crying. However, Morgan caught his hurtful look and puffy eyes and run after him_. "Hey man, you ok? Hotch is not thinking straight so don't be bother with what he said ok." _Before Reid could say anything, a voice called out _"Hey, Kido Spence, over here."_

"_Oh, it's Sean." _Turning to Morgan, he said _"don't let him know what happened"._

Reid forced out a smile and asks Morgan if he looks ok and after Morgan gave him an approving smile he run towards Sean and tried to drag him out of the airport before Hotch appears.

"_Are you ok, Kido?"_

"_Yeah, come on let's go I am starving."_

"_Wait, have you been crying? Has this got to do with Aaron?"_

"_No No No, I just didn't sleep well, that's all. Don't think so badly about Hotch, his your brother"._

"_That's why I know he will not let you off so easily once he knew about the truth. Oh, there he is."_

Reid was not in time to stop Sean and he was already standing in front of Hotch and screaming at him telling him to mind his own business and don't take it out on Spence. Reid and the rest of the team had managed to pull the two apart and Reid got Sean in the car and drove off leaving the angry Hotch with the team.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch was still furious when he reached home. Haley asked him what happened and he tells her everything. Haley was amazed by how fate actually brings the two brothers and Reid together. She is even surprised that Reid would actually stands up for a friend then for himself and was glad that Sean had finally decided to take control of his own life.

Haley tells Hotch that she had long knew that Sean isn't keen on becoming a lawyer and what he had done is all because he had respected Aaron and wants him to be proud of him.

"_So you are also in for him to become a chef?"_

"_Well, I don't see anything wrong with that and beside he is not doing anything bad. He is just pursing his own dreams and interest." _Hotch tried to cut in but Haley continued and ask _"don't you want Sean to be happy?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey, would you stop being angry? _Reid is trying to cool Sean down since he drove them back to his apartment. But Sean still looks furious while he is cooking. An idea strike Reid and he took a spoonful of what Sean had cooked and claim, _"YUCKS, this is horrible and he tried to show a look of disgust." _Sean looks puzzled and shock, he had never failed in his cooking, he took a spoonful of the food and saw Reid smirking. _"How dare you trick me?" _and the next thing, Sean is running after Reid towards the living room and Reid tripped and felt onto the couch and before he got up Sean pin him down and start tickling him. This had always been Reid's weak spot which Sean had found out by accident. Reid was laughing so hard that he was out of breath and call out for surrender, _"Big Bro, I wouldn't dare to do it again." _

"_If you ever dare do it again I wouldn't let off so easily." _Sean said while laughing.

Reid was glad that Sean had finally loosen up. Sean pull Reid out of the couch and they went back to the kitchen for their food.

"_So where are staying now?"_

"_I am temporary staying in the restaurant till I find a suitable place."_

"_You wouldn't be comfortable staying there. Why don't you move in with me? I can give you half of my bed if you don't mind, just like those days when we are at Las Vegas and you can save on rental so that you can fulfill your dream sooner."_

"_Hmm, I have been waiting for you to offer me that but I can't stay here for free so in return I will take care of all your meals from now on but you must promise not tell Aaron that I am staying here."_

"_Deal!"_

**Please R&R and best wishes to all of you for the coming year. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended.

Here's another Chapter.

**Chapter 5**

It has been a week since they are back to Quantico and there still no improvement between Reid and Hotch. Gideon and the rest of the team are at the wits end, not knowing what else can they do but were glad that so far there hadn't been a case to work on. But they could see that Reid seems to be in a happy mood which seems weird especially after what happened on the plane.

Hotch was looking at Reid behind the blinds in his office, still deciding how should he approach the younger man. He knew that he should mend things with Reid as the team can't work together with the tension going on and most importantly he knew that it was his fault as he had said nasty things to Reid which he definitely don't deserve.

Recalling what Haley had said that night, Hotch knew that she is right but he still can't stand the idea that Sean isn't going to be a lawyer. It is what he had always looked forward to, to attend his graduation, to………, _"but is that what Sean wants?". _Hotch decided to put it aside first as he still can't make himself come in terms with Sean's decision and the most important thing is to apologize to Reid, but how?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan couldn't stand the suspense anymore, he got hold of Reid before he rush out for lunch which he had been doing since they are back to work and that's weird as Reid normally is the last to leave and now he don't even join them for lunch. At first the team thought it was due to Hotch but there were a couple of times that he was out to meet the Director so Morgan think there must be more to it. And looking at Reid's happy mood, he thinks that the younger man might be dating someone.

"_Hey man, where are you heading to? You have not been joining us these days and you always rushing out at exactly the same time every day."_

"_Oh, got to rush I am late. I have appointment. Talk to you when I am back. Bye"_

Morgan was trying to get the Elle and JJ to join him in following Reid to see where he is off to. But they refused and ask him to forget about it and drag him out of the office. In truth, they would love to but they felt bad intruding his privacy, moreover they wouldn't want their co workers to spy on them too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reid reached the park he was ten minutes late and he saw Sean waiting at their usual bench feeding the pigeons. He went over and apologized for being late. _"No problem, you just need to finish what I have brought today." _Sean brought out their lunch while he said that.

"_Wow, are you trying to feed an army?"_

"_I am trying some new recipes today, so I need you to try it out for me first before I present it to my master."_

"_Can we save some for dinner? There's just too much food."_

"_Nope, you have to finish it up. I am trying to put some meat under those skins of yours."_

"_Nice try but you can forget about it, I stopped gaining weight since I reached 19._

The food was yummy and Reid decided to bring some back for the team for tea break which Sean was a bit reluctant and Reid knew that it's because he didn't want Hotch to be upset so he promise not tell anyone.

When Reid went back to the office, the rest are not back yet so he decided to go to the bullpen and make himself some coffee. He was startled when someone called out his name. He turned around and saw Hotch standing a few steps away from him. Not knowing how he should react, he just stares at his cup of coffee. What happened next is not what Reid had expected.

"_Sorry, Reid" _and Reid look up from his cup and look straight into Hotch's eyes. Before he could response, Hotch continued to apologize for what he had said on the plane and that he don't really meant what he had said, he was just not thinking straight at that time.

Reid knew that it isn't easily for Hotch to apologize and this make him respect him even more as his boss. _"Well, I am sorry too. I shouldn't have lost my temper." _There was a moment of silence and then both broke out a smile, feeling a bit silly for what had happened. Reid offers Hotch his coffee which he replied that it is not his "cup of coffee" as they all knew Reid add lots of sugar in his coffee.

When Reid knew Hotch hadn't taken his lunch, he got an idea and offers him the food that Sean had made. Hotch was enjoying the food and keep asking Reid where he got it from. Reid had to lie that his neighbor, a friendly old lady made the food and insisted that he have it.

When Morgan, Elle, JJ and Gideon reach the office, they heard Reid's and Hotch's laughter coming from the bullpen. They look at each other wondering if they had heard it correctly. Then they proceed to the bullpen and saw Reid and Hotch laughing over something that Reid had said.

"_You guys ok?"_ Morgan couldn't help asking.

"_Don't we?" _came the replied from both Reid and Hotch, they both look at him with a puzzle look as if he had asked a weird question. Hotch then claim that it's time to return back to work and tell Reid to tell him more about Sean another time. The two then got up from their chair and walk past the rest of the team, Hotch went back to his office and Reid to his desk. They behavior as if nothing had happened two weeks ago.

"_Does that meant they have made up" _Morgan asked, looking at Gideon.

"_I supposed so." _

Though they still have lots of questions in their mind but they were glad that everything is back to normal.

**How is it? Hope you guys catch some of the jokes not sure if I was clear on them. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's another Chapter. Hope you will like it. Kindly send me a review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 6**

Tonight the team had returned from a case feeling exhausted and terribly upset. This is because they were unable to rescue the last victim from the unsub. Hotch was the most affected by it.

The last victim had an elder brother who was his only next of kin left. They had a big fight over his career path before he got kidnapped. He was captured and tortured for a week before they found the unsub but was too late to rescue him.

During the time when the BAU were hunting for the unsub, the victim's brother kept repeatedly expressed his guilt over the quarrel and even swear that as long as the victim is back safe he will let not interferes with his decision.

This made Hotch thought of Sean. It had been a month since their quarrel and they had not seen each other or even spoke over the phone. He didn't want to have any regrets like the victim's brother and so he decided that it is time to patch things up.

Hotch arrived at the café and was surprised to see Reid. He thought the young man would be exhausted after having such a rough week. Reid was attacked by the unsub when they were arresting him. The bruises on his face and his neck still look fresh. He looked tired and upset.

Out from the corner, he saw Sean bringing a plate of pasta walking towards Reid. He set the plate infront of Reid and bent down to whisper something close to his ear. He saw Reid broke into a smile that was never seen by the team, and he playfully hit Seans' arm.

Sean looks extremely happy and Hotch wonder when was the last time he saw such joy seen on Sean. Sean ruffled Reid's hair before walking back behind the counter and Hotch began to wonder how intimate their relationship was. They seem more than friends.

Hotch push the thought away as that was not the reason he was here tonight. He came up to the counter and pressed the bell to request for service. Sean turned around and was surprised to see Hotch. There was a moment of silent and suddenly both of them spilt out the word "Sorry". They look at each other for a moment and laugh, nothing else need to be said.

Reid saw them from his table and was glad that they finally made up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Another Chapter. Hope you will like it. Kindly send me a review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 7**

Hotch walked hurriedly towards the operation theater with JJ and Gideon right behind him. He was cursing to himself that how many times the young agent had gotten himself hospitalized during his three years in the BAU, from spraining his ankle by getting a coffee at the pantry in one of the field office to now being attacked by the unsub and pushed off the building. Luckily it was only three story high.

When they finally arrived at the operation theater, Morgan, Elle and Garcia were already waiting anxiously. Morgan had ride with Reid in the ambulance and informed them that Reid had lost consciousness on his way to the hospital. That's what worried Hotch as he was afraid that he might have a serious concussion.

It took another thirty minutes before a doctor came to them asking if they were here for Spencer Reid and they said "Yes" immediately. He informed them that other than a broken arm and a fractured leg there weren't any other serious damaged. Reid had some bruises on his body caused during his fall but those would recover in a couple of days.

"Can we see him?" Hotch asked.

"Yes you can but he might not regain conscious in another hour or so" the doctor replied.

Hotch thanked the doctor and the whole team proceed to Reid's room. They finally relaxed when they see the young man sleeping safely in the hospital bed. JJ and Elle offered to get the team some food and coffee while they wait for Reid to regain conscious.

The team was eating halfway when they heard Reid saying "Hmm can I have some coffee?"

"No you can't. Not after you scare us like that." Elle replied

"That's not fair! I didn't ask the unsub to attack me!" Reid exclaimed and the rest of them laughed.

"Reid you need plenty of rest and I don't see how you could after taking coffee that would keep you awake for hours." Hotch said.

"I guess we should leave now to let him have his rest. We will come back tomorrow Reid." Gideon said. With that everyone started to say good bye to Reid and leave the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hotch arrived at the hospital early to check on Reid before going to the office. He was surprised to see Sean hovering around Reid to make sure that he was comfortable. There was a spread of food on the table and Sean was trying to feed Reid with the food he brought. Reid as usually was stubbornly arguing with Sean and refused to eat. Hotch suspected that Reid was protesting to be fed like a kid. However, after some coaxing from Sean he finally relented.

Hotch walked away not wanting to intrude the two young men though he was still unsure of their relationship. But deep down, he knew that he would not have any objection.


End file.
